


chicken tenders and fries

by theweirddivide



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Loud Sex, M/M, Manipulative Quentin Beck, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Semi-Toxic Relationship, we'll see, which does this count as?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweirddivide/pseuds/theweirddivide
Summary: Peter brings Quentin to a restaurant, thinking they’ll finally get some quality date time. Too bad Quentin has other plans.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 39





	chicken tenders and fries

Peter sat mindlessly sipping the straw of his iced water, him and his boyfriend, Quentin, tucked away at the furthest table in the dimly-lit diner. It was a little past the dinner rush, sun set behind the horizon, and the restaurant wasn’t too busy with only seven or so groups of patrons seated for their evening meal. It had been Peter’s idea to come here— get some good food, a sweet desert— and Quentin had, albeit somewhat reluctantly, agreed.

Their relationship was… complicated. The two were very much an established couple, but the dynamic was tricky and troublesome. The man was almost twice Peter’s age and he knew it was wrong to be with a man twenty years his senior when he was only seventeen, but he was too into Quentin to care. Beck was fairly controlling, a short-tempered, lustful man who Peter was too afraid to refuse when he asked for a fuck or anything of that sort. The sex wasn’t Peter’s favorite part of the relationship, but it made Quentin happy, and  _ was  _ pretty good a lot of the time, so he obliged. But they didn’t do sweet, domestic coupley things such as going out as much as Peter would have liked. Which is why the teen was so happy that he agreed, even if it was just your run of the mill chain restaurant.

They sat in comfortable silence for a little while after deciding what they wanted to eat, making some small talk here or there. Quentin scrolled on his phone from beside him, occasionally glancing over at his partner. Peter didn’t mind the silence, though. Just being in each other’s presence was enough for him.

It wasn’t for a few more minutes that Quentin shifted in his seat towards Peter, the boy leaning against the wall of the low booth they sat in. Beck’s hand dragged along his thigh, going up further and further. Pete looked over at him questionably.

“What are you doing?” Peter asked lowly. Quentin remained impassive, continuing to scan his menu as the teen shifted uncomfortably. It wasn’t until the man unbuttoned his pants, opening them just enough to slip his hand in that Peter brought his own to grip his wrist. “ _ Quentin,”  _ The boy hissed, trying not to draw any attention from any of the patrons seated mere booths away around them.

Beck squeezed Peter’s crotch over his underwear making him stifle a gasp. “You want nice things, you have to pay for them,” He muttered, casting a lustful glance his way. Peter could see the faintest hint of a smirk.

Quentin then reached underneath Peter’s underwear, careful to stay close to the boy and keeping his movements slow so as to not draw any attention. Though Peter wondered if that would change. His cold hand moved up and down, stroking Pete’s cock to hardness. The boy bit his lip, heart pounding at the fear of getting caught. After a few more moments, the feeling of his boyfriends calculated strokes increased and pleasure seeped into his bones despite his wishes for it to stop. “Mmm,” he couldn’t help but moan softly. A grin was now plastered on the older man’s face.

Just after, to Peter’s horror, their waitress returned. “We ready to order, gentlemen?” She asked. Pete expected Beck to stop, but with a pang realized he wasn’t and only sped up his motions ever-so-slightly. The boy’s toes curls and sweat began to bead on his forehead as his boyfriend rattled off his order. 

Peter had his head resting in his hand, palm clamped over his lips as if to suggest he was bored but in reality he was trying to keep moans and whimpers from slipping past his lips as Beck continued to take his length in his hands.

“And for you?” The lady asked. Peter startled, not realizing Quentin had finished. The pair looked at him expectantly and he struggled to find his words.

“Uh, I’ll just have the um, chicken tenders and—“ He sucked in a harsh breath, a quick, cut-off gasp as Beck’s thumb brushed over the head of Peter’s dick under the table. The boy cleared his throat. “Chicken tenders and fries.”

The waitress made a quick scribble on her notepad before saying, “It’ll be right out, boys,” collecting their menus and disappearing into the kitchen.

“I’m gonna—  _ Uhn _ — Kill you, Quentin,” he grit out. Beck chuckled, seemingly more aroused by that statement. Peter now could see a visible bulge in his pants and practically felt the lust radiating off of him. Beck finally withdrew his hands from Peter’s pants, the boy letting out a breath of relief before buttoning his pants back up.

Quentin leaned over and whispered, “How about we take a bathroom break, hm?” Peter was flooded with a mix of strange emotions, dread, arousal, anticipation, fear. The man gripped his wrist as they exited the booth and headed towards the bathroom, passing through a dimly lit hallway in the back which led to the mens. The door whined as it was shoved open and creaked as it slowly closed shut, echoing throughout the room. 

Beck practically tossed the boy into the handicapped stall, locking the door and tearing Peter’s thin flannel off before throwing his own jacket to the floor. He pressed his lips against Peter’s while they pulled their shirts off, kissing him with force as the teen was pushed back against the partition. Peter was afraid, terrified of this whole situation yet he knew he had to give Beck what he wanted. The boy unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down with his underwear, freeing his still-hard cock as Beck did so simultaneously. The older man groaned into the boy’s mouth, turning him around and sucking on his neck. He squeezed the boys plump, perky ass. “Gorgeous,” he exclaimed. Quentin felt around Peter’s hole, inserting two fingers as Pete bit his lips before quickly exiting and slicking his meaty cock with spit.

Beck breached Peter, slowly entering down to his base. Pete let out a whimper as hell braced himself against the wall of the stall, praying no one entered. Quentin pulled out and snapped back in very suddenly, drawing a quiet moan from Peter. He then set a medium pace, sliding in and out of the boy while peppering kisses down his neck and onto his shoulder. “You’re so good for me, baby,  _ fuck _ ,” he moaned, quickening his pace.

“Ah, ah,” Despite his best efforts, the teen couldn’t hold back his moans though still kept relatively quiet. For several moments they remained like this, steady as Beck fucked him pleasurably.

Then, Beck slid out and re-angled, grasping Pete’s shoulders in a tight grip before slamming back into him, this time hitting the boy’s sweet spot. “OH!” He moaned and it echoed throughout the bathroom. “Fuck, oh,  _ oh, _ ” the noises were drawn out of him, egging Beck on further. He continued to speed up, hitting Peter just right at various intervals. “Ahhhh!”

“Yeah, you like that,” Beck moaned, panting as he set a brutal pace, “Love the thought of someone coming in here and—  _ Ngh! _ — and seeing me fucking into your sweet ass,” his grip in Peter was bruising.

“Ah, ohhh shit,” The boy moaned. The possibility was very real, and tears sprung to Peter’s eyes at the mere thought of that humiliation. He shook his head. 

“Hm? No?” He slammed into Peter with a particularly vicious thrust, making the boy cry out loudly. “Those beautiful noises you’re making would suggest otherwise, fucking slut.”

Beck continued pounding mercilessly into the teen, the slapping of skin ringing throughout the echoing bathroom along with Peter’s pathetic whimpers and half-stifled moans. “Oh, oh, ah, ah, ah, ah,” He moaned in time with Quentin’s piercing thrusts. The man then gripped Peter’s bouncing cock, slick with pre-cum and stroked it in time with his fucking. “AHHHH! F-Fuck,  _ oh, ngh! _ ”

“Taking my fat cock so perfectly. You love it, whore. Want someone to walk in and hear your lovely—  _ Oh— _ Lovely noises, join in on the fun,” He teased. Peter was in ecstasy, possessed by the demons of lust.

“Oh! Yes, I can feel you—  _ Mmmm.  _ Filling me up so good. Ah— Ah, ah, fuck me!” He moaned. “Fuck my tight ass with your big cock— Ohhh,  _ yeah, yeah, ah! _ ” The boy was close to his end, feeling his muscle twitch as Beck’s balls continued slapping against his skin. He was pounding so hard that the wall of the stall shook under the force, he wondered if the rest of the customers really could hear them.

“Mine,” Quentin growled, ramming into Peter’s ass and clearly nearing his own climax.

“Yours, all yours,” Pete babbled. “Fucking me so right, uhn. You’re so big,  _ ah! _ Perfect, yes,  _ yes, _ ” His moans sped up as his balls tightened. “Gonna cum—  _ oh! _ ”

“That’s it, baby. Come for me,” He slammed into Peter once, twice. 

He let out a long, drown out cry, cum spurting and painted the black wall, almost falling if not for Quentin’s support. “Beautiful,” The man followed close after. He moaned, riding out his orgasm as Peter rested his sweaty forehead against the cool surface he was pressed up against. 

Beck pulled out and leaned back against the wall next to Peter, eyes close and lips smirking as his breaths continued to come out in fairly uneven pants. Peter pulled his underwear up, jeans following, and got dressed while Quentin reveled in his own afterglow. The latter of the two clearly much less worried about being in a public setting. Now that the adrenaline and list was wearing off, Peter became strikingly self conscious and unnerved. Had anyone else heard them? Would they get strange looks as soon as they walked out of the restroom? He hoped by some miracle, they hadn’t.

Once Quentin finished getting dressed he planted a kiss on Peter’s temple, muttering praises that made the boy’s heart flutter. He loved making his boyfriend happy, even at the expense of his own embarrassment or anxieties.

They exited the stall, taking a moment to wash their hands in mock nonchalance. Peter’s eyes widened and horror panged in his chest upon seeing a set of feet in the stall closest to the sinks, and even more disgusted to hear the sounds of… This random creep getting off, presumably to what Peter and Beck just partook in. 

Quentin noticed as well and slung his arm around Pete’s shoulders, chuckling. As he led the boy out he whispered, “Everyone wants a taste of you, don't they, honey.”


End file.
